We belong together
by GoldenFools
Summary: True love can never be wrong!
1. Chapter 1

Part one.

The wind lightly blew through James' golden hair, his breath ragged from sword practice. It had been the same routine the past week, waking up at dawn to practice with sword, mace and lance. Only stopping when his legs couldn't carry him anymore. James was a man grown now, as his sister, Amber was now a woman, 'a fine woman' he often thought; too often.

He spied her off to his left, she was watching him closely; 'Most certainly a fine woman' he thought as she sat there with grace. Her golden hair elegantly cascading down her shoulder's, which are covered by her magnificent light green dress. Amber smiles her perfect smile when she figures out he has seen her and James relpies with a grin. "Are you impressed? If I had known you were watching me, I would have tried a little harder." James had become arrogant with age, how could he not? He was attractive, skilled with a blade and women loved him, not that he gave any attention to them... It only seemed to be his sword he cared to give attention to; and his sister.

Amber's tone was as sharp as the sword he had in his hand. "Oh, yes of course I am, but don't try too hard, we wouldn't want to affect that big head of yours." Amber said as James was walking closer. They both broke out into a laugh and she stood and lightly kissed him on his red cheeks. Her voluptious lips against his skin stirred something within him. "How have you been, brother? I have rarely seen you as of late."

"I think the look of me speaks for myself." she frowned and said. "Well that won't do, you must bathe, I will have my servants see to you. After myself of course, I know how... Easily you can get dirty." There was a ball tonight, their father has had this planned for months. Some of the servants were saying that it is to pick out a bride for James and a husband for Amber. When he heard the news, he hit a lot harder during sword training. "And wear your best attire. I won't be seen dancing with an unkept commoner."

"Dancing with me?" James replied and Amber giggled slightly to that. "Why of course, you promised." his smirk widened "I thought you knew I was jesting. "She smiled a sly smile "Many young princes are dying to dance with me for a few seconds;consider yourself lucky for dancing with me and say nothing." And with that Amber took her leave, but being who she is, she walked as if she was the Queen; James always loved that about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two.

The day was coming to an end and darkness stalked the sky now, chasing after the light as if it was its prey. James had bathed and dressed in a fine black tunic with golden clasps to stop his chest from showing, a brown belt with a golden lion head buckle across his stomach. His sister's servant said that he looked every bit the King he will one day become. James stood outside the giant oak doors to the ball room, he was already late but he didn't care; he was more concerned with the heavy feeling in his chest that only reminded him of his sister.

Reluctantly he pushes the doors open and for a small moment he is dazzled by the music, the people dancing, the feast that was laid before everyone and the blinding light from the chandeliers. He quickly regains control of his senses and instantly headed for the source of all the wine; he is going to need it, or will that just make things worse?He pushed through the people dancing, looking for Amber while doing so until he made it there.

After a cup and a refill, his father beckoned him, shouting his name and gestured with his hand. To his left there was a giant bald man, with arms and neck like kegs of ale and to his right... Was a young woman. 'Oh no... Are you really going to make me do this?' The servants were right, this was all the ball was for, to find a bride for him and a husband for Amber.

"My son!" His father placed a hand around James and rested it on his shoulder. "I would like you to meet General Karling and his daughter Lady Arden." Karling bowed and his daughter curtsied and both said "My Prince." at exactly the same moment which he thought was strange. She was small, beautiful with aurburn hair dark blue eyes, which always seemed to be on him.

His father studied him as he looked at them both, watching, he could probably tell James didn't want anything to do with it. "I must say, my Prince. You look quite handsome." Lady Arden spoke with a soft voice which could be hard to hear for most with this noise around them. 'Spare me your empty compliments.' is what he wanted to say, but he remembered who he was and spoke with a fake smile "Thank you, my Lady. You look very beautiful." 'she is beautiful; but she was not his sister.' His father squeezed his shoulder. "She is isn't she? A fine match I must say." Karling agreed with a simple nod and Lady Arden blushed. His father looked to him, James gave no sign of surprise or happiness, he must have noticed for he squeezed again, this time harder.

Enough was enough, he needed to find Amber. He freed himself from his father's grasp "Excuse me. General Karling, Lady Arden" He said as he bowed to them, masking his voice and face with courtesy, he left with haste, without even acknowledging his father.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three.

James spied his sister amid the dancing guests from the second floor, this is where most of the Lords and Ladies came when they drank a bit too much. Her golden hair was swaying by the way she danced with a man who is so much taller than her or I. He has a big, bushy black beard and his hair is just as black, it looks as if he was wearing plate armour, from how big his chest and arms are. 'What right does he have to dance with my sister?' James thought and in a rage, he slammed his hand against the wall and rushes down into the dance floor. Pushing through most of the guests, he finally reaches Amber, who stares at him as soon as she lays eyes on him. "I believe that I owe you a dance, sister." At his final word, the big, bearded man stops dancing and walks one stop towards him, towering over him a little bit. "Your sister is already dancing with someone, wait your turn." Amber's dance partner said sharply.

"I don't believe I was talking to y-" Amber cut him off and then spoke with delight. "Brother, this is Prince Robert, Prince Robert this is my brother, James." Smiling happliy, she stands in between them. "My lord, my brother does owe me a dance, would you mind if I take this offer before I never can again?" 'Never can again' the words rang in James' head. 'So this was father's choice for you, my dear sister? You seem to be liking him.'

His thoughts were thrown from his mind by Robert's gruntlike noise "Of course, my Lady. I shall be at the wine table if you need me." He sounded far from pleased and gave James a horrible look before making his way through the dancers, James only grinned at him.

The twins assumed their positions, facing each other and their shoulders parralel, his right hand just below her shoulder blade and his other clasped with hers. She still had a free hand which she rested gently upon his upper arm and before long they were dancing; just as they did when they were younger. "Was there a reason you interrupted our dance?" she asked, keeping her eyes away from him. "Did you know this ball is only for father to pick out suitors for us?" he already knew the answer, he had been thinking about it since he had found out. "Yes." she said plain and blunt. "And you didn't think to tell me?" She shook her head, her eyes still averted.

Amber danced with grace, she was always the better dancer out of the two. "I'm going to assume you didn't forget to tell me." James' rage was building again, he wants to go and turn Prince Robert into a cripple, simply for being his sister's suitor. "I didn't tell you because I knew how you would get, you would lose sense and draw your sword in an instant, as you always have." Without even thinking, he lets go of her with one hand and pulls her away with the other, she hardly resists. He leads her to an empty room at the side of the ballroom. At least he hopes it is empty...


	4. Chapter 4

Part four.

"James!" Amber was protesting from being dragged from the dance, or her so called suitor, but she still closed the door behind them. His impulsiveness was pushing him to the brink. "Are you happy about this?" James spoke quickly and with anger, hastily walking around the room, by now Robert would have a sword through his gut, but smashing the mirror hanging on the wall will have to do. He winced slightly, due to the bits of glass sticking into his hand, but he didn't care. "James, calm down. Now." he heard his sister's soft footsteps close behind him and a slight gasp. "You're hurt..." she placed a hand upon his wrist and looked around for something to wrap around his hand, but stopped once James had turned to face her, but she kept her eyes on his hand. "You are a reckless and impulsive fool, brother. Do you expect your new bride to be happy about this behavior?" Speaking as she pulled out bits of glass from James' skin. "I don't want a wife." He spoke calmly and that was when she looked up to him. Her green eyes looked as they were ablaze from the candle light, and it shone off her soft lips and even softer hair. "I want my sister." Within a second, James pushed his lips against Amber's, his arms were around her pulling her even closer. For a moment Amber resisted, trying to push him away , but then she slunk into him and accepted his lips. Nothing had felt more right.


End file.
